1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device and method, and program, and specifically, relates to an information processing device and method, and program, which are employed suitably in the case of recommending a content to a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, there has been a technique according to the related art for estimating the evaluation of a user as to a predetermined content by a collaborative filtering algorithm.
As for an information processing device employing such a collaborative filtering algorithm, there has been an information processing device which performs collaborative filtering processing by employing the viewing and listening history of contents of another user similar to a user of interest to estimate the evaluation as to each content of the user of interest (e.g., see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-167628). With this information processing device, of estimated evaluations of respective contents, a content having the highest evaluation is recommended as a favorite of the user of interest to the user thereof.